<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working with the Avatar is foolish (Zuko's starting to think he might be a fool) by KitKatFat15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113099">Working with the Avatar is foolish (Zuko's starting to think he might be a fool)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15'>KitKatFat15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Other, Powerful Zuko, TeaBoatAu, TeashipAu, Zuko respects women</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko realized early on that the Firelord, his father, Ozai had sent him on a fools task. The Avatar had not been seen in a hundred years. At first he's devastated. Then him and his uncle remodel the ship given to him to hunt the Avatar and turn it into a moving tea shop. Zuko's happy. Or at least he was until the Avatar comes in.</p><p>Or how Zuko made friends his own age and toppled an empire.</p><p>(Heads up this probably isn't getting finished)<br/>(Not that I'm not interested in writing this)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Suki &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working with the Avatar is foolish (Zuko's starting to think he might be a fool)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko stood on the ships balcony, his hair blowing in the breeze. He smiled. It wasn't a cruel smirk like you might expect from the Fire nation prince, but a small fond smile.</p><p>He heard his uncle step up to him. "Prince Zuko." The prince turned his head towards his uncle. "We've been over this, uncle Iroh. Just call me Zuko." Iroh let out a tired chuckle. "We'll be approaching land soon." His nephew looked at him with a tilted head. "Kyoshi Island. Right?" His uncle nodded. "We better get the shipment ready and start cleaning the tea shop." His uncle nodded and they went back inside, Zuko throwing one last look at the beautiful sight of the sky and water.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to The Jasmine Dragon! My names Lee. How can I help you on this beautiful day?" Zuko, being raised as a prince, hated doing this at the start. He thought it was pathetic that a Fire Nation price was made to work like a peasant. Then he realized, it was calming. It gave him a meaning. One that wasn't bowing to his father's every whim.</p><p>The woman in front of him ordered a pot of lavender tea, and Zuko went to go brew it. He went through the motions swiftly. Grab the leaves, grab the pot, put the leaves in the pot, add water, and boil. Most of the time Zuko and the rest of the staff used their fire bending to heat up the water. It was fast and efficient. However, today wasn't that busy, so he decided to heat up the water the old fashion way. He put the pot on the stove and let it slowly heat up.</p><p>After a little time, he picked it up and put it on a tray, along with another pot and some teacups. He picked it up and went to give the lady her tea, along with some other people. After he finished serving them, he went back behind the counter. He was organizing the leaves when one of the crew members, Jee, told him that the new table decorations that he had made were done. He went up front and payed the artist, taking the things. He put them in the back and took off his apron.</p><p>He went and found his uncle, telling him he was going to explore the island. His uncle told him to stay safe, and be back before dinner. He walked out of the ship and towards the market place. After shopping for a little bit, he heard a commotion down by the beach. He swiftly walked towards the sound. As he walked closer he saw three kids tied to the Avatar Kyoshi shrine.</p><p>"You three have some explaining to do." The mayor says. "And if you don't answer all of our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." Says Suki. "Show yourselves, cowards!" The older boy yelled. Zuko winced. You should never call the Kyoshi warriors cowards. Suki pulled off their blind folds. "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" Zuko let out a huff. Not all warriors were men.</p><p>"There were no men! We ambushed you!" Suki tells him. "Now who are you and what are you doing here?" The boy has a stubborn look on his face. "There's no way a bunch of girls took us down." Zuko winces. Never insult a Kyoshi Warrior. Suki grabbed him by the coat and got in his face. "A bunch of girls huh? The Unagis will eat well tonight."</p><p>"No. Don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother's just an idiot sometimes." The girl cut it. The kid with a weird blue arrow on his head sighs and leans forward. "It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant-koi." Zuko almost face palmed. Ride the elephant-koi? "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far, and we intend to keep it that way." The mayor says.</p><p>"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" The Mayor laughed. "How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." The kid looked up towards the statue that stood tall above them. "I know her because I'm the Avatar." Zuko choked on his spit. That kid was the Avatar? Oh god. Ozai is gonna kill him. To think. In another world Zuko wouldn't have cared and simply captured him to win his fathers love back, condemning a child.</p><p>"That's impossible! The last avatar was an air bender who disappeared a hundred years ago." Suki stated. "That's me." The boy says cheerfully. "Throw the impostor to the Unagi." The mayor says. The Kyoshi warriors snap out their fans and advance on them. When they were surrounded, the girl said, "Aang. Do some air bending." The kid nodded and jumped, going over the statue and flipping mid air, and slowing down until he floated back to the ground. "It's true. You are the avatar." The mayor says in wonderment</p><p>"Now! watch this!" The Avatar reaches into his shirt and pulls out a few marbles, using his air bending to spin them around in circles in his hand. The crowd started cheering and one of the men started foaming at the mouth. Zuko sighed and walked away. He needed to tell uncle Iroh about this. The Fire Nation would send ships as soon as word reached them that the Avatar was here. That meant they would have to leave soon. If the Fire Nation found out they where here with the Avatar and did nothing, then they would be found and executed. Luckily they where off to the side, out of sight. Sure it meant less customers, but it was safer.</p><p>Zuko trotted back up the hill to the boat. His uncle greeted him when he came inside. "The Avatar is here." Iroh froze. "What do you mean the Avatar is here?" He asks his Nephew. Zuko sighs and tells his uncle the story of how he came across the Avatar. Iroh sighs at the end of his story. "We'll pack up and leave tomorrow morning." Zuko nodded, satisfied with his answer.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was walking to the Kyoshi Warriors training area when he saw the Avatar showing off for a bunch of girls. Zuko shook his head. <em>That kid needs to grow up, or he'll be killed by his innocence.' </em>He thought to himself. He pushed away his thoughts and continued on his way. When he made it to the temple he saw the Warriors training. He walked in and bowed to Suki. "Care to spar?" He asked.</p><p>Suki nodded her head. Zuko pulled off his robe and pulled out a dull training dagger. They both stood apart from each other with the other Warriors watching from the side lines. Zuko and Suki bowed to each other and the battle began. Zuko dove towards the warrior, slashing his dagger, but Suki blocked it with her closed fan. Suki knocked Zuko's legs out from under him and tried to pin him. Zuko rolled out from under her, backwards, and kicked where he though her legs would be under the dress.</p><p>Suki falls down and Zuko pins her, only to be kicked over with Suki on top. He surrenders to the fierce warrior. Suki stands up and put out a hand for him to take. He grabs it and hauls himself up. The bow to each other. Suki asks if he would like to learn the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors and Zuko agrees. He is given a dress, warpaint, and a fan. Suki and the other warriors help him. </p><p>Zuko is in a training formation with the other girls when a boy enters the studio. It's the Avatars older male companion. "Sorry ladies, didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout." Zuko internally snorts. Yeah right. He just wants a chance to take down the Kyoshi Warriors and prove men are better than women.     </p><p>The boy starts stretching. "Well. You're in the right place. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you where friends with the Avatar." Suki tells him. "It's alright. Normally  I would hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception." Suki smiles. "I should hope so. A big, strong, man like you. We wouldn't hold a chance." Zuko has a feeling this boy was about to get beaten up by the Kyoshi Warriors. </p><p>"True, but don't feel bad. After all I'm the best warrior in my village." Suki leans in. "Wow. Best warrior? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a demonstration." The boy looks nervous. "Oh well I..." His voice is a higher pitch now. "Come on girls. Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" Despite being called a girl, Zuko still laughs with the rest of the warriors. </p><p>"Well if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. Alright you stand over there." The boy tries to push Suki over to where he wants her, but she doesn't move, only raises an eyebrow in question. He ignores it. "Now, this may be a little tough, but try to block me." He lunges forward with his fist raised and Suki slams her closed fan into his armpit, causing him to stumble backwards. He chuckles nervously. "Good. Of course, I was going easy on you." Suki looks amused. "Of course."</p><p>"Let's see if you can handle this!" He darts forward with his foot raised and Suki pushes his legs up and out from under him, causing him to tumble to the ground. "That does it!" He sprints at Suki, but she simply grabs his arm and spins him around and around, while he screams. She spins him the other way, tips him over, pulls the ribbon from around his waist, and ties his hand to his foot using it.</p><p>He hops around until he tumbles to the ground. "Anything else you want to teach us?" Suki ask The girls laugh again and he leaves the training area.  Zuko spars a little bit more with the girls then says his goodbyes. He takes off the war paint and dress and puts back on his normal cloths. He heads off to the ship. When he gets there he helps pack everything away for their journey. </p><p>Soon the day is over and night has fallen. Zuko had headed to bed, assured that everyone else would go to sleep soon. Little did he know a meeting was being held in the bottom of the ship. </p><p>"I'm surprised at how well Zuko has taken the presence of the Avatar so far." Ling says, and Iroh smiles. "Zuko is good like that. On another topic, I think we should set sail tonight. I have a feeling something is going to go wrong here." The crew agrees and they set off, towards their next destination. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>